1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faceplate of a blower for an air conditioner, particularly to one juxtaposed with at least one wind outlet and at least one wind inlet, wherein each of the wind outlets is pivoted with a swing member, by which a combination of the components described above provides the faceplate with functions of wind-blowing, wind-suction and blowing-direction adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional air conditioning system, as shown in FIG. 1, has many wind-out faceplates 11 and wind-in faceplates 12 respectively installed on the ceiling formed with steel frames 10 and uses windpipes to connect the wind-out faceplates 11 with a main machine to blow air out. Each of the wind-in faceplates 12 is installed around each of the wind-out faceplates 11 and adhesived with a filter net. This kind of design is very inconvenient in repairing or cleaning work because the whole wind-in faceplate 12 and the whole wind-out faceplate 11 are required to be disassembled for checking or repairing components in the interior of the known air conditioning system. Moreover, it is a very heavy work for repairmen to disassemble so many wind-in faceplates 12 and wind-out faceplates 11 in repairing or cleaning work, which is also very troublesome and time-consuming.
It is one primary object of the present invention to offer a faceplate of a blower for an air conditioner capable of blowing air out and sucking air in at the same time.
It is another object of the present invention to offer a faceplate of a blower for an air conditioner provided with a function of blowing-direction adjustment.
It is one further object of the present invention to offer a faceplate of a blower for an air conditioner provided with a filter net and a grille that are convenient for assembling and disassembling, and being rapid in repairing or cleaning work.
One primary feature of the invention is to provide a faceplate of a blower for an air conditioner juxtaposed with at least one wind outlet and at least one wind inlet, wherein each of the wind outlets is disposed with a wind-out windpipe base provided with at least one wind-out hole for being covered with a windpipe to blow air out.
One another feature of the invention is to provide a faceplate of a blower for an air conditioner juxtaposed with at least one wind outlet and at least one wind inlet, wherein each of the wind outlets is disposed with a wind-out windpipe base provided with at least one wind-out hole for being covered with a windpipe to blow air out; each of the wind inlets is disposed with a wind-in windpipe base provided with at least one wind-in hole for being engaged with a windpipe to suck air in.
One further feature of the invention is to provide a faceplate of a blower for an air conditioner juxtaposed with at least one wind outlet and at least one wind inlet, wherein the faceplate is combined with an integral windpipe base assembly provided with at least one wind-out hole and at least one wind-in hole for being connected with windpipes to blow air out and suck air in.